This invention relates to bags, and more particularly, to bags which have a window for viewing the contents thereof.
Paper bags having front, back, side, and bottom panels and a closable top for carrying goods are known. Some of these bags have a window in one panel, usually the front, which window is formed by cutting an aperture in the bag panel and then applying a sheet of transparent film to the inside of the bag and across the aperture. This provides a window through which the contents of the bags can be viewed. Sometimes contents are prepackaged in the bag, the bag top is closed, for example, by a bendable wire closure, and the bag and contents are placed on sale.
In order to enhance sales, it is sometimes desirable to provide a coupon in association with the bag. Such coupons may be separate members secured to the bag as by gluing or stapling. However, if the coupon is integral with the bag (i.e., printed on the bag) and is to be removed, the removal may degrade the structural integrity or carrying strength of the bag. Thus, separate coupons have been used which are not completely desirable because of costs, loss or removal.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a coupon system for a window bag which is integral with the bag, and whose removal will not significantly structurally degrade the bag.
It is another object to provide such a bag in which removal of the coupon enhances viewing the contents.
It is yet another object to provide such a bag which minimizes the costs, loss and/or removal of the couponing system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for making such a bag and couponing system.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.